


Stay

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: G&B—possible beginning [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: This is a sequel to "Four times Garak and Bashir don't hook up and one time they do." What happens when they go inside.





	Stay

Julian stood before Garak naked, long lines, smooth skin. He stepped back, tilted his head back in offering. All yours. All yours.  
He sensed Garak’s reticence and desire. Garak’s pupils were blown, his breathing controlled but Julian could hear the effort. He could almost hear his heart.  
Julian shut his eyes and waited, and soon felt scaled hands running down his torso. “Beautiful.” They were followed by cool lips. The hands traced lower, found Julian’s erection. “How vulnerable you human males are.”  
“Garak.”  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“You’re still wearing clothes.”  
“Oh, and that troubles you, my dear? I rather think you enjoy being the center of attention.”  
Julian made a frustrated noise. There was no point denying it.  
After their date, Julian had followed Garak into his quarters, kissed him softly, pulled back and smiled and kissed him more urgently. He was pushing him to the bedroom when Garak pulled away, looked at him appraisingly, and said, “strip.”  
Julian’s eyes widened. This was how he was going to play it, then. He’d wondered what it would take to get Garak to bed; the man seemed skittish as a stray cat. Of course he would want to remain in control. Julian would indulge him. (His body did not think he was indulging Garak. His body said oh God yes finally.) He removed his clothes slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time, then closed his eyes and held himself still for Garak’s gaze, and touch.  
Now Garak, still fully clothed, continued his exploration of Bashir’s body, biting and licking and all the while murmuring, “beautiful.”  
Then Julian was engulfed in the warm wet of Garak’s mouth. Oh God, this was too much, what was he doing, the man still had his clothes on, on his knees before Bashir, taking his cock and swallowing it down, and oh God, this was too much, he was going to…  
“Garak!”  
Julian felt steady blue eyes gazing up at him as Garak pulled away. “Let yourself go my dear. We’ve both waited long enough.”  
And he was immersed again, felt like his whole body was swimming in Garak, waves coming over him and it was too much, too much, and he let go, came in great sobbing shudders as Garak, oh God, this was really happening, swallowed him down. He clung to Garak’s shoulders for balance as Garak removed his mouth and stroked Julian gently. Julian slid down to his own knees. They held each other until Julian began to shiver, despite the warmth of the room. Garak helped him to his feet, stroked his head, and led him to his bed.  
Garak sat him down, wrapped him in a blanket, looked at him and said, “Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
